fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 189
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass Damon ein Weinfanatiker ist? ------------------------------------------ -Yumeina Insel, Grandline- Es war einige Tage her, dass er die Gruppe verlassen hatte, jedoch vermisste er sie keineswegs, nicht im Anbetracht dem, was er vor sich hatte. Begierig leckte er sich über seine Lippen und packte seine Waffe ein wenig fester. Wenn Quints Versprechen stimmten, lebte in diesem ebenso protzigen, wie hohen, Schloss Damon Anima, der stärkste Kämpfer der Welt. Es heißt er könnte Armeen vernichten und Städte im Alleingang erobern, jedoch hatte er nie Interesse an solchen Machenschaften. Laut den Gerüchten hatten alle einflussreichen Organisationen dieser Welt bereits versucht ihn anzuwerben, die Band of Robbers und die Weltregierung, um nur wenige zu nennen. Doch heute Nacht würde er, Veto, ihn zum Kampf herausfordern. Seine Erwartungen waren hoch, seit geraumer Zeit suchte er nach jemanden, der stärker war als er, würde er nun endlich fündig werden? „Klopf, Klopf!“, brüllte Veto, als er mit einem gewaltigen Satz seinen massigen, alten Körper über den Burggraben und durch eine der steinernen Mauern beförderte. Staub wirbelte auf, als das Gemäuer brach, und nachdem er sich legte, fand sich Veto in einem schönen Zimmer wieder, das offenbar als Bibliothek diente. „Wein?“, ertönte eine ruhige Stimme und als Veto sich um wandte, erkannte er einen Mann in einem bequemen Ohrensessel, der gerade an einem Weinglas nippte, während ein dickes Buch in seinem Schoß ruhte. „Was soll das?“, fragte Veto perplex, der eine andere Reaktion erwartet hatte. „Manieren. Man bietet normalerweise seinen Gästen etwas zu trinken an und da ich so selten Besuch bekomme, spendiere ich gerne edlen Wein aus den vergangenen Jahrzehnten“, mit diesen Worten stellte Damon sein Weinglas ab um ein Zweites, das er aus einem nahen Schrank fischte, mit der roten Flüssigkeit zu füllen. „In der Tat ist dieses Jahr äußerst stressig für mich, ganze zwei Besucher. Das übertrifft das lebhafte Jahr von vor drei Jahren um Längen“, offenbar deutete Damon Vetos verwirrt verständnislosen Blick als einen Fragenden, denn er fuhr fort, „Cathys Großneffe war auf Besuch und hatte seinen sprechenden Papagei dabei. Lästiges Vieh, aber äußerst gut informiert über die verschiedenen populären Kräckersorten des East Blues“, mit einer auffordernden Geste hielt Damon Veto das gefüllte Weinglas entgegen. Doch Veto nahm es nicht entgegen, „Ich bin...“ „Veto Grassi, der 'Massaker General'“, beendete Damon, den Satz für sein Gegenüber. „Woher...“, fing Veto an, doch wieder kam ihm sein Gegenüber zuvor, „Es wäre fatal, dich nicht zu kennen. Ein General einer ganzen Armee aus einem entfernten Königreich, der so stark war, dass seine Leute meist nicht einmal ausrücken mussten um den anstürmenden Feind zu bannen. Jedoch behaupten manche, dass er sich nicht im Griff hatte, dass er sein Limit nicht kannte. Daher stoppte er eines Tages auch nicht nachdem er den Feind bezwungen hatte und vernichtete deswegen seine eigene Armee.“ „Du bist ganz schön gut informiert über mich“, erwiderte Veto erstaunt. „Man beginnt eben sich mehr mit der Welt zu beschäftigen, wenn man so alt wird, wie ich.“ Gerade wollte sich Veto nach dem Alter des Schlossbesitzers erkundigen, doch dann fiel ihm ein, warum er eigentlich hier war. „Damon Anima, ich fordere dich zu einem Duell auf Leben und Tod heraus“, sprach Veto und richtete seine große Axt auf den Mann im Ohrensessel. Nach einem weiteren Schluck von seinem Weinglas, seufzte Damon, und blickte dann sein Gegenüber durchdringend an. Einige Augenblicke herrschte absolute Stille, dann sagte Damon, mit monotoner Stimme und ausdruckslosen Gesicht, „Abgelehnt.“ Veto brauchte einige Momente bis er das eben Gesagte verarbeitete, die Verwirrung nutzte Damon um sein Weinglas zu leeren. „Was meinst du mit, 'Abgelehnt'?“, fragte Veto zornig. „Ganz einfach. Zu einem Duell auf Leben und Tod gehören zwei Personen und ich habe weder vor zu sterben, noch habe ich irgendwelche Gründe dich zu töten. Außerdem verstößt Töten gegen einen meiner Grundsätze“, erklärte Damon ausführlich, „Sicher, dass das du keinen Wein willst?“, fügte er an und bot seinem Gast erneut das zweite Glas an. Ein lautes Klirren und ein spritzendes Geräusch ertönten, als Veto das Glas zerschlug. „Was ist los mit dir? Glaubst du wirklich, deine kleinen Späßchen halten mich davon ab dir dein blödes Gesicht einzuschlagen?“, meinte Veto und packte Damon am Kragen. „Das ist jetzt genug“, sagte Damon, seine Stimme war äußerst ruhig und obwohl er sie nicht erhoben hatte, fühlte sich Veto sofort durch sie bedroht, „Ihr jungen Hüpfer treibt es manchmal einfach zu weit.“ Vetos Körper wurde plötzlich quer durch den Raum und durch eine der Steinmauern geschleudert. Hustend richtete sich der Alte auf und stieß dann ein, „Pah, was heißt hier jung?“, hervor, als er sich über seine Halbglatze fuhr und danach seinen weißen Schnauzbart streichelte. Trotz des Schmerzes, der von seiner getroffenen Brust ausging, fühlte er sich äußerst zufrieden, nun schien es als würde er seinen lang ersehnten Kampf bekommen. Doch dieses Gefühl verflog sofort, als er zu Damon hinüber blickte, der gerade panisch mit einem nassen Fetzen über den Weinfleck wischte. „Oh Gott, den bekomme ich nie wieder raus!“, fluchte er, was Veto regelrecht zur Weißglut brachte. Wutentbrannt stürmte er vor, hob unterwegs seine Waffe auf, und rammte sie dann schwungvoll in Damons Genick. Kein Blut spritzte, kein Kopf fiel, „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich, nur weil du mich unterschätzt, den gleichen Fehler begehen werde?“, fragte Damon ruhig und erhob sich mühelos unter dem Druck von Vetos Axt. „Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern. Ich habe keinen Grund dich zu töten und mir fällt nichts ein, was diesen Fakt ändern könnte. Also verziehst du dich am besten, bevor noch mehr von meiner Einrichtung zerstört wird“, sagte Damon und blickte sein Gegenüber finster an. Doch Veto verpasste Damon als Antwort nur einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht, jedoch fühlte es sich an, als würde er eine massive Wand treffen, wobei selbst die massivsten Wände normalerweise bei seinem Schlag einbrachen. „Veto, du magst mir zwar in Kampfkraft überlegen sein, jedoch kannst du, im Gegensatz zu mir, in diesem Kampf tatsächlich sterben. Also lass es und verschwinde einfach“, empfahl Damon, ohne die Faust seines Gegners aus seinem Gesicht zu entfernen. „Als ob du unsterblich wärst“, bemerkte Veto und verpasste Damon einen weiteren Schlag. „Lass es mich so ausdrücken. Du bist ein Herrscher und ich bin ein Monster. Wenn man einem Herrscher all seine Untergebenen nimmt, ist er nur noch ein Mensch, während ein Monster immer ein Monster bleiben wird“, mit diesen Worten erschien ein Lichtblitz, begleitet von einem surrenden Geräusch, und kurz darauf spritze eine große Menge Blut zu Boden. -Derzeit im Hafen, der nahe gelegenen Stadt- „Ah, endlich wieder hier“, meinte Cathy, die mit vielen Taschen bepackt war, erleichtert und spähte zu der entfernten Spitze von Damons Schloss, die über dem mondbeschienen Wald empor ragte, „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich so schnell wieder hier sein würde. Ich frage mich, was Damon zu diesem Maid-Outfit sagen wird, wenn ich ihn heute noch damit überrasche“, frohlockte sie und machte sich schnurstracks auf den Heimweg.